Run to You
by Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang
Summary: (SULAY - Suho x Lay) Joonmyeon kehilangan sosok asing yang telah mencuri hatinya di masa lalu. Sosok rapuh yang berhasil mencairkan hatinya yang beku. Sosok yang pergi dan tak kembali lagi. Suatu hari bersalju di musim dingin, mereka dipertemukan kembali oleh sisa kepingan kenangan yang perlahan mereka rangkai satu - persatu hingga menjadi utuh. /DLDR, RnR /CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Meet

**Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang proudly present:**

 _ **Run To You**_

 **with SuLay as main character**

* * *

Tittle: Run to You

Cast: Kim Joonmyeon, Zhang Yixing, and others

Genre: Romance, angst

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this plot and story. All characters belong to God, their parents, and actually their self.

 **Warning: this is YAOI (Boys Love), GAJE, TYPO BERTEBARAN**

Lenght: 1415 word

* * *

 **HAPPY READING~~~**

 **DLDR**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
Yixing terus berlari. Menyusuri lorong lorong gelap kota Changsa. Mengingat waktu setempat menunjukkan pukul dua dinihari. Terengah, namun terus berlari. Jika ia beristirahat barang sedetik saja sudah dipastikan ia akan menatap gelapnya neraka selamanya. Ia akan datang ke sana suatu saat nanti. Namun, bukan sekarang..

Empat orang di belakangnya. Tak hentinya terus memanggil namanya dan mengumpatinya. Sekuat tenaga Yixing mempercepat larinya agar empat orang yang menejarnya kehilangan jejaknya.

Setelah lama ia berlari. Ia mulai menyerah. Kakinya serasa ingin remuk. Dan sepertinya empat orang di belakangnya belum merasa lelah seperti apa yang ia rasakan. Yixing mencari akal untuk keluar dari masalah ini. Kakinya tak memungkinkan untuk ia gunakan berlari lagi. Namun, memilih menghadapi mereka secara langsung juga sangat tidak mungkin. Jalan terbaik hanyalah bersembunyi.

Namja cantik itu berbelok ke arah kiri dengan cepat lalu di perempatan pertama ia menikung ke kanan. Dan memasuki sebuah rumah yang pintu gerbangnya tidak di kunci secara asal. Aman. Halaman rumah itu begitu luas, namun tak tampak orang yang masih terjaga jam segini.

Ia jatuh terduduk. Berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terengah engah. Ia menekuk lututnya lalu memeluknya erat. Kakinya begitu ngilu. Ia meringis perlahan menahan nyeri pada pahanya.

Hujan tiba tiba saja mengguyur. Dan Yixing tak bisa mencari tempat berteduh saat ini, kakinya sulit digerakkan. Ia biarkan air hujan membasahi sekujur tubuhnya dan mengeratkan pelukan pada lututnya. Ia memejamkan matanya lalu bergumam pelan, "Jongin... Jongin..." tanpa permisi air matanya mengalir begitu saja dari kedua netra kelamnya. Gumaman itu perlahan berubah menjadi isakan kecil yang suaranya teredam oleh gemericik air hujan.

"Aduh! Kenapa tiba tiba hujan, sih?" seorang namja tampan memasuki pekarangan rumahnya dengan tergesa. Mengingat hujan yang mengguyur semakin deras. Namun niatnya ia urungkan saat dilihatnya orangnya tengah duduk meringkuk di halaman tengahnya. Spontan ia berteriak, "SIAPA KAU?!"

Yixing bergeming. Kali ini namja tampan itu benar benar tak peduli bahwa ini sedang hujan. Ia sedang waspada, barangkali orang asing itu adalah pencuri atau yang berniat jahat padanya. "Hei! Jawab aku?! Kenapa kau ada di sini? Kau pencuri?" tanya namja tampan itu keras. "Ohh! Bodohnya diriku. Mana ada pencuri yang mau mengaku. Kalau para pencuri itu mengaku, pasti penjara penuh!" namja tampan itu berdecih. Namun Yixing tetap diam, masih menutup matanya dan memeluk lututnya.

"Kau! Benar - benar! Tidak tahu sopan santun sekali! Masuk rumah orang sembarangan?! Apa ayahmu tidak mengajarimu?!" namja tampan itu benar benar marah saat ini.

"Kau benar..." Yixing angkat bicara pada akhirnya. Namja tampan itu menatapnya tajam. Menunggu kata kata Yixing selanjutnya, "Aku memang tidak pernah diajari ayahku. Beliau meninggal saat aku berusia 2 tahun." nadanya berkesan dingin dan rapuh dalam bersamaan. Yixing mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, lalu menatap namja tampan itu.

Tercekat.

Namja tampan itu kehilangan kata katanya sesaat pandang keduanya bertemu. Serasa ada sesuatu yang membuat namja tampan itu ingin terus menatap mata hitam kelam yang terlihat rapuh itu. Sejenak terpesona akan keindahannya walau sinar matanya redup, tampak putus asa.

Cepat namja tampan itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yixing, tak ingin terjerumus lebih lagi dalam pesonanya. Lalu berujar tegas tanpa menatap Yixing, " Lalu mau apa kau di sini? Berniat buruk padaku?!"

Yixing masih menatapnya, kali ini tatapan sendu, "Jika aku berniat mencuri sesuatu darimu pasti sudah ku lakukan sejak tadi. Jika aku ingin berniat buruk padamu, pasti akan kulakukukan saat ini juga.." ia berujar pelan.

"Lalu? Kenapa tidak kau lakukan sekarang?!"

"Karena aku tidak berniat seperti itu. Aku hanya-" Yixing menggantungkan kalimatnya. Membuat namja tampan itu penasaran. "Hanya apa?!"

"Hanya menumpang. Untuk bersembunyi. Maaf.. Aku akan pergi saat-"

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?! Cepat keluar dari rumahku! Dan bersembunyi? Kau pikir aku akan percaya padamu?" namja tampan itu berdecih.

"Kalau bisa, sudah kulakukan sejak tadi.. Aku tidak memintamu percaya." lirih begitu lirih dan hampir tak terdengar. Yixing kembali memeluk kakinya lagi, erat. Karena dia mulai kedinginan. Namun pendengaran si namja tampan baik sehingga dapat mendengar lirihan itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" bukannya menjawab, Yixing malah berdiri -dengan susah payah- dan menatap namja tampan itu. Mereka terdiam sesaat lalu Yixing mencoba melangkah. Nyeri pada kakinya mulai ia rasakan lagi. Dan Yixing hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan rasa sakit.

Beberapa langkah, ia tersenyum tipis, ia berhasil melakukannya. Hingga ia melewati si namja tampan itu. "Hei! Tunggu!" teriak namja itu. Lalu berbalik untuk melihat Yixing yang berhasil keluar dari pekarangan rumahnya.

Ia belari menyusul Yixing, "Kau!"

Bruaaaghh!

Namja tampan itu membelakkan matanya. Yixing limbung ke belakang. Dengan cepat ia menjatuhkan belanjaannya dan menangkap tubuh Yixing yang hampir menyentuh tanah. Dilihatnya wajah Yixing yang begitu pucat dan tubuhnya yang menggigil. Di ujung kesadarannya Yixing berucap, "Kau.. Aku.."

Setelah itu ia tak sadarkan diri..

* * *

 _I'm run run running to you and I'll keep you safe forever_

 _Through the tears through the love and all the nights we share_

 _I'm run run running to you and I'll keep you safe forever_

 _Don't you know my love, don't you know_

 _Two hearts can beats as one_

* * *

"Eungh.."

Joonmyeon mengerang. Perlahan namun pasti kelopak matanya terbuka, menamplkan dua netra kelam yang tampak berkilau bak mutiara hitam. Ia sedikit meregangkan tulang-tulangnya. Ini Minggu pagi yang cerah. Ia menghirup segarnya udara pagi sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia tersenyum –manis, ia merasa sangat segar saat ini. Ia beranjak dari ranjangnya dan menuju kamar mandi, untuk membasuh wajahnya.

Setelahnya ia keluar dari kamarnya. Menuju kamar di sebelahnya. Ia sedikit ragu untuk masuk ke sana. Ekspresinya mengeras. Ia mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Saat seorang yang asing berada di pekarangan rumahnya, terduduk sambil memeluk lututnya, di tengah derasnya hujan. Entah apa yang membuatnya ingin menolong seseorang yang ia tuduh 'pencuri' itu saat seseorang itu jayuh pingsan, dan meletakkannya di kamar mendiang kakaknya.

Wajahnya menjadi sendu. Ia jadi mengingat kakaknya yang telah meninggal itu. Pembunuhan. Itulah kasus yang menimpa kakaknya. Rasanya ia ingin menangis saat mengingat dirinya yang melihat kakaknya meninggal di depan matanya sedangkan ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia diam mematung. Memori menyedihkan itu kembali memenuhi benaknya.

'Crieet!'

Pintu itu sedikit berderak saat seseorang membukanya dari dalam. Sosok manis yang semalam mengaku bersembunyi di rumah Joonmyeon itu tampak menatap Joonmyeon datar.

"Aku sudah tahu kau berdiri di depan pintu ini. Aku menunggumu masuk sejak tadi. Kukira kau akan masuk dan memakiku lalu mengusirku seperti semalam lagi." Yixing –sosok itu- berucap datar. Walau ucapannya datar tetapi ekspreinya sama seperti Joonmyeon, sama-sama sendu. Joonmyeon hanya diam. Tidak menanggapi ucapan Yixing.

"Terima kasih telah menolongku semalam." ucap Yixing yang merasa mereka diam terlalu lama. Yixing menatap tepat mata Joonmyeon yang juga menatapnya. Lagi-lagi ia hanya mendapat diam. Yixing menghela nafas, ia sedikit mendorong Joonmyeon yang menghalangi jalan keluar kamar itu.

"Mau kemana, kau?" tanya Joonmyeon yang akhirnya berucap. Yixing berlalu terus tanpa menoleh ataupun menjawab. Joonmyeon yang diabaikan pun langsung menjadi kesal, "Kau memang tidak diajari sopan santun, ya?" Ia kemudian mengikuti Yixing, yang menuju dapur.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Dapurmu rapi juga untuk orang kaya yang tinggal sendirian seperti dirimu." Yixing berkata tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Joonmyeon.

"Aku tanya apa yang akan kau-!"

"Lebih baik kau duduk manis di ruang makan saja, Tuan.. Aku akan membuatkan sarapan." setelah berkata demikian Yixing segera memulai aktivitasnya. Joonmyeon tidak bergerak dari tepatnya berdiri saat ini. Ia malah sibuk mengamati Yixing yang terlihat sangat lihai memasak. Gerakan cepat dan tepat. Seperti koki _prefesional_.

"Kau tidak dengar, Tuan? Lebih baik anda duduk manis di ruang makan saja. Daripada mengamatiku seperti itu," Yixing berkata lagi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dan terus memasak.

"Mengapa kau suka memerintahku sekarang? Siapa tuan rumahnya disini? Dan- hei! Berhenti memanggilku 'Tuan'. Namaku-"

"Sudah siap!" Yixing berujar cepat, memotong perkataan Joonmyeon. Di tangannya sudah membawa piring yang berisikan nasi goreng yang beraroma sedap. Ia menyerahkannya pada Joonmyeon, lalu mengambil bagiannya dan berjalan maeninggalkan Joonmyeon menuju ruang makan.

"Hei, kau!" Joonmyeon lagi-lagi ditinggal oleh Yixing.

Singkatnya mereka sarapan bersama dalam keheningan. Ini kali pertamanya sarapan pagi bersama seseorang setelah sekian tahun ia sarapan sendirian. Ada sedikit rasa senang dalam benaknya. Ia tidak merasa kesepian seperti biasanya. Namun, ia menjadi lebih 'berisik' dari biasanya.

"Sudah selesai, kan? Biar kubersihkan sekalian." Yixing mengambil piring kotor yang telah kosong dari hadapan Joonmyeon. Dan segera menuju dapur. Joonmyeon masih duduk di kursinya, sesekali menyesap kopi panas yang dibuatkan Yixing tadi.

'PRANG!'

Joonmyeon terlonjak kaget. Secepat kilat ia pergi menuju dapur untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, bisa saja orang asing itu akan menghancurkan dapurnya –pikirnya bodoh.

"Hei!" Ia melihat Yixing yang berdiri bertumpuan pada wastafel di meja dapur itu. Pecahan piring bertebaran di sekitar kakinya. Joonmyeon mendekat.

"Maaf.. Aku memecahkan piringmu." Yixing berujar lirih. Ia membungkuk untuk memunguti pecahan yang berserakan. Namun yang terjadi malah tubuhnya yang limbung. Joonmyeon menangkap tubuh Yixing yang hampir menyentuh lantai yang penuh dengan pecahan piring sehingga tangannya yang terkena serpihan itu. Ia mengerang kecil. Yixing yang menyadari hal itu hanya menatap Joonmyeon tak percaya di sisa-sisa kesadarannya.

"Kau demam. Harusnya istirahat saja." Joonmyeon berujar lembut.

Dan di ujung kesadarannya, Yixing tersenyum lepas.

Untuk pertama kalinya...

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Can you hear my heart?

My heart that scream out your name

My heart that keeping looking for you..

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Hai! Miss Zhang back.. maaf sekali tidak konsisten dalam pembuatan suatu cerita. masalahnya, feel saya cepat berubah. sehingga cerota yang lalu belum sempat terselesaikan. hal lain adalah, saya adalah seorang SuLay hard shipper! masa saya ga ngepost ff yang saya OTP in/? kan aneh.. lagipula ini ff sudah menjamur di draft komputer saya .g

Ada salah satu kembaran saya di RPW yang minta saya ngepost ff SULay/? jadilah saya ngepost ff ini aja.. ini genrenya agak dark.. yah begitulah/? saya ga akan buat ini panjang mungkin 3 atau 5 chapter aja. wkwkwk.. maaf ya kalau agak absurd, ini hanya sebagai sempel aja/?

gimana? mau lanjut atau discontinue aja?/? atau mau usul ceritaku yg mana aja yg mau diselesain awal? silahkan bisa cantumkan itu di kolom review.

at last but not least/? review please? satu review sangat berharga sekali dari kalian..

akhir salam, terima kasih yang sebanyak banyaknya soalnya udah mau baca sampe sini.. sampai jumpa di chapter depan! ^^/

* * *

 _Sign,_

 _Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang_


	2. Its been a long time

"Kau sudah sadar?" Joonmyeon bertanya saat melihat kelopak mata Yixing sedikit bergerak. Yixing membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, lalu mengerjap beberapa kali. Setelah ia sadar sepenuhnya, Yixing segera memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di ranjang empuk milik Joonmyeon, menghadap pada sang pemilik kamar ini yang duduk bersila di sisi ranjang yang lain.

Yixing mengangguk lalu berucap lemah, "Terima kasih, Suho.."

"Hah?" Joonmyeon menatap Yixing bingung. Yixing yang melihat itu sontak terkekeh kecil. Joonmyeon semakin bingung, kentara sekali dengan dahinya yang semakin berkerut.

"Maaf, karena aku tidak tahu namamu jadinya aku panggil kau Suho. Bukannya cocok untukmu?" Yixing tersenyum hingga menunjukkan lesung pipinya yang membuatnya semakin terlihat manis. Itu senyuman terindah yang pernah ia lihat di seumur hidupnya. Joonmyeon terdiam, senyuman itu benar – benar mempesonanya sampai membuatnya lupa diri. Ia terus memandangi senyuman itu lalu tersadar saat senyum secerah matahari itu perlahan memudar. "Ada apa denganmu? Mengapa malah melamun?"

Joonmyeon gelagapan tiba - tiba ditanya seperti itu, "Hah? Aku tidak mengerti, itu nama yang aneh." Joonmyeon menjawab asal.

"Jadi kau tidak mengerti bahasa Korea? Kukira wajahmu itu _Korean_ ," Yixing berujar, sedikit terselip nada kecewa di dalamnya. Joonmyeon terdiam, ia lupa dengan bahasa Korea, walaupun dia memang berasal dari negara itu. Tetapi sejak usia tiga tahun dia sudah menetap di Changsa sehingga tidak terlalu mengerti bahasa Korea.

"Aku menetap sejak usiaku baru tiga tahun. Jadinya tidak terlalu mengerti tentang bahasa itu, lagipula kau sendiri bagaimana bisa tahu bahasa Korea? Oh iya, kau belum menyebutkan namamu." Jeonmyeon berujar santai. Ia bahkan tidak terlalu mengerti bagaimana bisa dia bisa seterbuka ini dengan orang asing yang bahkan sempat ia kira sebagai pencuri itu.

"Ahh.. aku mengerti. Itu seperti kebalikan dariku. Aku tinggal di Korea Selatan saat usiaku tiga tahun, tetapi beberapa bulan yang lalu aku datang ke Changsa lagi. Sebenarnya ini adalah kampung halamanku," masa bodoh, Yixing memberitahu tentang kehidupannya pada orang asing.

"Lay.."

"Hah?" kali ini Yixing yang memandangnya bingung. Habisnya, Jeonmyeon tiba – tiba mengucapkan sebuah kata yang tidak jelas.

"Aku juga tidak tahu namamu, sepertinya kita impas."

"Tetapi, nama yang kuberikan memiliki sebuah arti. Bagaimana denganmu? Lay? Bukannya itu lucu? Jauh sekali dengan nama asliku," Yixing berucap dengan bingung, kentara sekali dari netra kelamnya yang polos memandangnya dengan penuh heran.

"Tentu saja ada artinya. Akan kuberi tahu suatu saat nanti.. aku tidak butuh nama aslimu." Ucap Joonmyeon dengan bangga. Apa ia tidak sadar akan menyesali ini seumur hidupnya?

"Kau berkata seolah kita akan bertemu lagi saja, bukannya kita sama – sama orang asing bagi satu sama lain?" Joonmyeon terkesiap mendengar perkataan Yixing yang seperti telak menghujamnya. Hei, Kim Joonmyeon.. ada apa denganmu? Tidak seperti biasanya saja kau sangat lunak pada orang lain, apalagi pada orang asing di depanmu ini. Kemana sifat kerasmu yang selalu kau tunjukkan pada orang lain itu?

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab," Joonmyeon kali ini mengeraskan ekspresinya. Yixing menetapnya sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Joonmyeon yang tiba – tiba.

"Suho? Ada ap-"

'Brugh!'

Yixing terkejut setengah mati saat Joonmyeon tiba – tiba saja mendorong tubuhnya hingga terbaring di ranjang dengan Joonmyeon yang menindihnya di atas. Joonmyeon menatap lurus tepat ke dalam mata Yixing yang jernih.

Terpikat.

Bagi Yixing, wajah Joonmyeon sangat tampan bila diperhatikan lebih lama. Bahkan Yixing tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini, mana mungkin ia bisa berkesempatan bertemu dengan seseorang yang telah dipahat oleh Tuhan menjadi seseuatu yang sesempurna ini. Apakah seseorang yang di depannya ini adalah manusia? Mengapa terlalu indah jika untuk seorang manusia? Apakah ia.. malaikat sungguhan? Tatapannya seperti membunuh Yixing perlahan karena terlalu membuatnya menggila.

Entah mendapat dorongan dari mana, namun, perlahan namun pasti.. jarak keduanya semakin terhapus oleh detikan waktu. Hingga tak lama kemudian, keduanya saling menyatu. Bibir yang satu menyentuh bibir yang lain dengan lembut, lalu melumatnya perlahan dengan penuh perasaan.

Tak ada nafsu disana. Hanya ada cinta. Cinta mereka yang bersemi pada pandangan pertama.

* * *

 **Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang proudly present:**

 ** _Run To You_**

 **with SuLay as main character**

* * *

Tittle: Run to You

Cast: Kim Joonmyeon, Zhang Yixing, and others

Genre: Romance, angst

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this plot and story. All characters belong to God, their parents, and actually their self.

 **Warning: this is YAOI (Boys Love), GAJE, TYPO BERTEBARAN**

* * *

 **Happy reading~~~**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang ini halaman depan kampus terlihat sedikit lengang. Tidak seperti biasanya yang tak pernah sepi akan mahasiswa, dosen, ataupun lainnya. Biasanya akan ada banyak orang berlalu lalang di area halaman depan kampus. Karena halaman yang luas serta ditumbuhi banyak pohon rindang, tak sedikit yang akan menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk berdiam diri di bawahnya selama berjam – jam. Angin sejuk akan membuat mereka betah.

Berbeda keadaan saat ini. Pepohonan yang biasanya rindang itu hanya bersisa rantingnya saja dengan hiasan salju tebal disetiap dahannya. Angin sejuk yang biasa berhembus dengan lembut kini berubah menjadi angin yang dapat membekukan tulang – tulang.

Tampak seorang pria dengan syal kemerahan yang melingkar erat di lehernya hingga menutupi bagian mulutnya berjalan seorang diri dengan tergesa di halaman yang menjadi lautan salju itu. Tak lupa juga mantel bulu tebal ia kenakan untuk menghalau dingin menyentuh kulitnya pucatnya. Tangannya sengaja ia masukkan ke dala saku mantelnya agar tetap hangat.

"Suho!" pria itu menoleh cepat ke arah sumber suara karena merasa namanya disebut. Ia dapat menemukan seorang pria cantik menghampirinya dengan sedikit berlari.

"Ne? Ada apa, Luhan hyung?" pria itu –Suho- bertanya dengan sopan pada Luhan yang ternyata adalah seniornya di semester ke-enam, sedangkan dirinya masih di semester empat. Luhan tersenyum dengan penuh antusias.

"Kau tahu? Ada festival musim dingin akhir pekan besok! Kau mau datang? Ada pameran kebudayaan China, asal kau tahu." Luhan berujar dengan penuh semangat.

"Kau mau aku datang?" tanya Suho sopan.

"Ya, tentu saja!"

"Baiklah.. besok kutemani. Memang Sehun kemana?" Suho bertanya yang membuat Luhan harus menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona. Suho terkekeh kecil melihatnya. "Aku bercanda.."

"Sehun akan menjemput kakak dari temannya di bandara. Temannya itu sedang keluar kota saat ini dan tak mungkin kembali ke Seoul, jadinya Sehun yang menjemput. Katanya dia dari Changsa," Luhan berkata dengan lesu. Suho sedikit tersentak mendengar nama kota itu. Setelahnya ia kembali memasang ekspresinya seperti biasa.

"Tak apa, Luhan. Dia hanya pergi menjemput. Seharusnya dia bisa menemanimu setelahnya," Suho mencoba menghibur Luhan. Tetapi malah mendapat gelengan lemah dari Luhan. Luhan dan Sehun baru saja resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih, jika kalian ingin tahu.

"Tidak bisa, Sehun harus menemani orang itu sampai ke rumahnya lalu mengajaknya berkeliling Seoul. Katanya ini pertama kali orang itu datang ke Korea," setelah mengakhrii ucapannya Luhan menghela nafas berat. Terlihat jelas ia sangat kecewa dari raut wajahnya.

"Ah.. begini saja, bagaimana kalau aku dan Sehun bertukar posisi? Biar aku yang menjemput kakak teman Sehun itu, lalu kau bisa pergi dengan Sehun?" bagaikan Dewi Fortuna, Suho memberikannya pilihan yang sudah pasti Luhan setujui. Maka ia mengangguk dengan antusias beberapa kali.

"Tapi ada syaratnya." Langit seperti runtuh menimpanya. Baru saja ia merasa sangat bahagia, kini sudah merasa was – was karena syarat yang akan diminta Suho. "Syaratnya adalah.. kau harus bersenang – senang dengan Sehun besok."

"Terima kasih, Suho! Kau memang malaikat, seperti namamu!" Suho tersenyum simpul. Senyum yang pasti akan membuat orang – orang terpesona, walaupun ia hanya tersenyum tipis. Ah, namanya.. Suho sudah tahu artinya saat ini. Suho berpikir bahwa nama itu sebenarnya tidak cocok untuknya pada waktu 'itu', jelas jelas ia memaki orang itu tetapi apa yang dipikirkan _orang itu_ sebenarnya? Suho malah mendapatkan nama yang saat itu ia tak tahu artinya dari _orang itu_. Orang itu, sosok manis yang Suho rindukan sampai gila. Dia yang menghilang empat tahun yang lalu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Seorang pria dengan kacamata hitam yang ia kenakan dan juga syal yang menuutupi hingga sebagian wajahnya membuat wajahnya tidak terlihat. Mantel tebal juga tak lupa membalut tubuhnya hangat, tentu saja ia tak ingin mati beku di musim dingin ini. Ia menyeret kopornya perlahan menjauhi tempat pengambilan barang bawaan setelah keluar dari pesawat yang membawanya dari Changsa. Ia menuju lobby bandara, seseorang berjanji menjemputnya kemarin. Jadi, ia berusaha mencari ciri – ciri seseorang yang akan menjemputnya itu.

"Ahh itu dia.." ia menemukannya, seorang pria tampan dengan banner bertuliskan 'Oh Sehun' di atasnya. Ia segera mendekati pria itu. Semakin lama, semakin dekat jarak di antara mereka. Perlahan namun pasti, terhapus oleh waktu. Semakin lama semakin jelas pula wajah pria itu. Setelah sampai di depan pria itu dan berjarak tak sampai sepuluh langkah, ia berhenti.

'Bruk!'

Tanpa sengaja ia menjatuhkan kopornya. Membuat pria pembawa banner bertuliskan 'Oh Sehun' tadi menatapnya heran.

"Suho?" panggilnya pada si pria tampan. Suho mengamati pria yang sepertinya seusinya dengan kacamata hitam dan syal yang menutupi hingga hidungnya. Suho mengernyit bingung, lalu medekati seseorang yang sepertinya mengenalinya itu.

"Apa kau yang seharusnya dijemput oleh Sehun? Dia tidak bisa menepati janjinya, sehingga aku yang menjemputmu." Suho menjelaskan dengan sopan. Ia sangat menjaga sikapnya pada siapapun.

"Ahh.. iya," jawabnya singkat. Suho sedikit merasa familiar dengan suara orang itu. Dengan ragu Suho bertanya, "Apa kau mengenalku?"

Orang itu mengangguk pasti, "Ini aku." Ia segera melepas kaca mata hitamnya dan menurunkan syal hingga wajahnya terlihat seluruhnya dengan jelas. Pemuda itu terkejut kentara sekali akan raut wajahnya begitu juga Suho yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Jujur saja, ini sulit dipercaya memang.

"...Lay?" Suho menyebutkan sebuah nama dengan ragu. Sedangkan sosok di depannya itu tersenyum manis hingga dimplenya tercetak jelas. Lay mengangguk. Sontak saja setelahnya Suho segera berlari menghapus segala ruang dan waktu yang ada. Merengkuh pria manis itu ke dalam dekapannya, memeluknya sangat erat. Lay balas memeluknya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu. Sudah lama sekali ya?" Suho berujar lirih tepat di depan telinga Lay. Pemuda China itu hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban, yang tentu saja Suho tidak akan melihatnya.

" _Ya, my guardian angel. I found you.. because I keep running to you_.."

Suho sudah mengetahui apa arti nama yang diberikan Lay dulu. Guardian Angel, itu artinya. Bibinya yang berada di Korea memberitahunya apa arti dari 'Suho' saat ia baru saja tiba dari China beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sejak saat itu Suho bersumpah, ia akan menjadi malaikat pelindung bagi Lay. Dan mulai hari ini, janjinya akan ia tepati. Karena dia, tidak akan membiarkan sosok Lay pergi lagi dari hidupnya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Suho bertanya sambil tetap fokus menyetir mobilnya. Sesekali menoleh ke arah Lay jika dalam posisi aman. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen Jongin –nama teman Sehun yang juga adik Lay itu-.

"Aku baik – baik saja.. bagaimana denganmu?" jawab Lay sekenanya. Mereka menjadi sedikit canggung setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu. Suho tersenyum mendengar ucapan Lay.

"Syukurlah, aku juga baik." Ia menjawab tanpa menoleh ke arah Lay. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi empat tahun yang lalu?" tanyanya penuh dengan rasa penasaran.

"Ceritanya panjang. Tetapi intnya, aku harus mengerjakan sesuatu yang penting. Jongin juga sakit keras waktu itu. Aku harus merawatnya dengan intensif. Dan lagi, aku harus berkerja untuk pengobatan Jongin." Lay menghela nafas lelah. Mengingat masa lalu benar – benar membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman. Lay sedikit terlonjak saat tangannya digenggam oleh Suho secara tiba – tiba.

"Pasti kau sedang berada dalam kesulitan saat itu, maaf tidak berada di sampingmu.." Suho berujar penuh penyesalan. Lay tersenyum menenangkan, seolah berkata 'tak apa, semuanya baik – baik saja' lewat senyumnya itu.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau tiba – tiba pindah tanpa memberitahu apapun, aku bahkan tidak dapat menemukanmu dimanapun."

"Maaf, ada alasan khusus yang untuk saat ini tak bisa kukatakan padamu. Maaf meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Sebenarnya aku putus asa saat kau menghilang waktu itu. Saat kakakku mengajak pindah, maka aku setuju saja." Suho menepikan mobilnya di depan sebuah gedung apartement mewah. "Disini tempatnya?"

"Ya," –Lay mengangguk. "Ayo ikut masuk," ajak Lay pada Suho. Suho menggeleng sambil tersenyum lembut, senyum yang tidak akan ia berikan pada siapapun kecuali pada Lay. "Aku akan menunggu disini saja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _4 tahun yang lalu..._

Suho dan Lay. Sejak hari itu keduanya sepakat akan memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama yang diberikan oleh masing masing dari mereka. Sejak hari itu pula tanpa sengaja mereka malah sering bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu besama. Ada banyak hal yang kemudian mereka ketahui dari diri mereka.

Suho dan Lay sering bertemu di bekas taman belakang sebuah gedung tua. Disana masih terlihat asri dengan banyak pohon rindang, tetapi sudah tidak terurus karena gedung tua yang dulunya mall besar itu sudah tidak terpakai. Suasana disana sangat nyaman untuk menetap sekedar bercengkrama sebentar. Apalagi lokasi yang tidak banyak diketahui orang dapat dijadikan tempat rahasia mereka untuk bisa bertemu tiap harinya. Lay yang mengajukan mereka untuk bertemu di tempat tersembunyi, Suho pun setuju saja. Ada alasan khusus yang tidak bisa mereka ucapkan.

"Kau tinggal sendirian di rumah sebesar itu?" Lay bertanya di suatu sore yang mendung. Mereka sedang menikmati sunset dari belakang gedung tua itu, rutinitas mereka tiap harinya.

"Hah? Tentu saja tidak, aku tinggal bersama _hyung_ ku. Ah, kau belum pernah bertemu dengannya ya? Kapan – kapan akan kukenalkan dengannya," Suho menjawab tanpa menoleh ke arahnya. Ia masih sibuk menatap langit jingga yang semakin lama semakin menggelap itu. Lay hanya mengangguk paham sebagai tanggapan pernyataan Suho.

"Eh, tunggu! Kau punya kakak?" Lay bertanya dengan heran. Suho terkekeh.

"Ya, aku punya dua kakak laki – laki.. tapi itu dulu, sekarang hanya satu." Suho menjawab dengan enteng. Lay terlonjak kaget.

"Dulu?"

"Ya, dia meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu."

 *****000*****

Suho mendapati bahwa Lay itu sangat manis, apalagi jika ia tersenyum hingga lesung pipinya itu terlihat. Bebgitu juga Lay yang menyadari bahwa senyum Suho itu sangat menawan. Pernah di suatu sore yang sejuk, dimana angin berhembus dengan lembut dan cahaya senja yang hangat menggelitik tubuh mereka. Suho dan Lay mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat mereka kemudian tertawa terpingkal, "Jangan tunjukkan senyummu itu pada orang lain, kecuali aku!"

Suho tahu kalau Lay itu seumuran dengannya, mereka sama – sama duduk di bangku kelas satu SMA. Mereka memang berbeda sekolah. Tetapi dalam bidang akademik, mereka tak kalah bersaing. Suho pandai dalam matematika sedangkan Lay pandai dalam ilmu alam. Bahkan mereka saling bertukar nilai rapor.

Sifat Suho yang keras kepala, sombong, dan kasar perlahan namun pasti berubah sejak mengenal Lay. Bahkan kakaknya sampai terkejut mengamati perubahan sifat Suho itu. Karena Lay pernah berkata, "Kau harus mengubah sikapmu itu. Kau terlalu _old-style_ , apalagi ekspresimu itu. Kaku sekali, kau bisa sulit mendapat pasangan jika ekspresimu masih kaku begitu. Kau harus terbiasa menarik sudut bibirmu ke atas. Ah! Tidak begitu, kau harus mengangkat kedua sudut bibirmu itu bersamaan, jangan sebelah saja. Kau terlihat mengerikan jika seperti itu."

Lay mengajari banyak hal pada Suho. Tetapi berlaku juga untuk sebaliknya. Suho mengajari Lay banyak hal pula. Salah satunya yaitu, "Jangan menunjukkan kelemahanmu di depan orang lain. Kau akan diinjak setelah itu terjadi." Sedikit kasar, tetapi hal seperti itu yang Lay butuhkan saat ini. Lay tersenyum mendengar ucapan Suho.

"Aku terlihat lemah ya? Sepertinya kau ingin sekali menginjakku,"

"Kau benar! Kau terlalu payah! Bagaimana bisa kau mau menalikan tali sepatu milik Xian Hua? Kau benar – benar rendahan," sifat asli Suho keluar. Suho yang kasar, kaku, dan sombong. Tetapi Lay hanya tersenyum maklum mendengarnya, seperti terbiasa dengan perbuatannya. Mungkin memang salahnya yang dengan mudahnya mau menalikan tali sepatu Xian Hua di depan banyak orang beberapa hari yang lalu, hanya karena orang itu mengancam akan memecatnya dari pekerjaannya waktu itu-berkerja dengan ayah Xian Hua-. Tetapi Lay mengetahui sesuatu dari sikapnya itu, sebenarnya Suho perhatian. Ia sangat memperhatikan Lay, namun tak berhasil mengungkapkannya dengan baik.

"Kalau begitu, kau juga harus belajar.. belajar untuk dapat mengekspresikan perasaanmu dengan benar."

.

.

.

.

.

Biarkan aku berlari

Biarkan aku berlari untukmu

Bahkan jika ada bekas luka di kakiku

Aku tersenyum bahkan saat melihat wajahmu

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hello! Miss Zhang is back! Ini membawa chapter dua nyaaa makasih banget yang udah review, aku senang sekali. sebenarnya ga nyangka masih ada SuLay shipper di luar sana. Jujur aja, sebenarnya aku pesimis waktu nge post ini.. takutnya ga ada yang masih minat sama SuLay fiction, eh ternyata... responnya positif. Aku jadi bersemangat bgt ngelanjutin ini..

Mau curhat nih :') sebenernya ff ini udah selesei dari sekitar seminggu yang lalu. tapi kenapa ffn sering banget susah dibuka ya? kan sedih banget jadi telat apdet kek gini.. maafkeun saya ya.. ini lama sekali lanjutnya

Hai? Inget kan aku bilang genre ff ini dikit dark gitu, jadinya aku mau minta usul dari kalian. Ratednya mau diganti jadi M ga ya? takutnya ada bocah yang baca ini *pdahal gua juga masih bocah wks xD* ada yang mau ngasih saran, enaknya ada adegan dewasanya ga?

Chapter depan udah mulai panjang dan masalahnya bakal muncul disana. Ada adegan berdarahnya juga/? Kek crime gitu. Atau genrenya juga diubah aja?/? tolong kasih saran yaaa bingung banget nih, makanya langsung TBC disini.

Oh iya, ada yang main RP dan mau temenan. Bisa follow accku di wendai94 , dan kembaranku yang aku bilang waktu itu juga RP Wendy ^^ unamenya alterssw kalau gasalah/? Ada yg pinter edit foto? Bole minta tolong editin foto buat cover ff ini?/?

Buat yang protes kenapa si joonma galak disini soalnya itu ada tekanan batin dengan masa lalunya/? Bakal dijelasin di chapter depan wwkkwk.. trus kenapa yixing lari – lari? Keknya udah jelas deh kalo kukasih tahu genrenya ini crime/? Tapi bakal ada penjelasan di chap depan. Hohoho~ oh iya, mulai chapter ini mereka bakal disebut pake nama Suho sama Lay ya? jangan bingung, Suho sama Joonmyeon itu satu orang. Begitu juga Lay dan Yixing.

Oh iya, curhat dikit ya. aku ini SuLay Hard shipper pake banget. Tapi sayang banget ff mereka jarang banget ada ;( sedih kan. trus akhrinya malah jadi ngeship meanie yang lagi banyak –walau ga sebanyak baekyeol- ff nya /nahloh/pokoknya aku butuh banget dukungan terus dari kalian hehe.. makasih ya yg udah dukung ff ini/? saranghae!

 _Big Thanks to_ : **Myeon** **,** **Lana, shinta,lang** **,** **okti,vani12** **,** **gyuu, kerdus susu** **,** **cumi-cumi, MissMoretz, baymaxhug, restika,dwii07, guido,ramfarkhan, emak, wasup mashup,** **xingmyun,** **klover Vloo qwertyxing, SLhan, ariee125**

* * *

Sign,

Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang


End file.
